All I Ever Wanted Was The Truth
by olive.eyes
Summary: Troyella, and basically High School Musical in a different way. *FOR ADOPTION PM IF INTERESTED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First was my first day at East High. Sure, I was nervous, but I was used to it now. Kids staring at me, shocked faces whenever I got a mathematics equation right… I knew today was like any other.

I collected my schedule from the receptionist, and turned to meet the person that was assigned to show me around. "Hey, I'm Taylor." She told me. She had a look about her that said, 'I know what I'm doing', and I knew that I was in safe hands."I'm the leader of the Decathalon team for East High, I run Mathletes. I participate in extra- curricular activities often, and most new kids are shown around by me." She told me in her sensible voice, whilst we were walking towards homeroom."I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm not in any school clubs, and I'm new here." I smiled shyly, and she returned the smile. "I'll help you get some new friends." Taylor smiled, as she opened the door to the classroom where my homeroom was.

"Aha! A new student has been brought upon us!" An old lady with glasses and bright clothes smiled. "I am Miss Darbus, I run all the drama clubs, and these are my students at the moment." She pointed to all the class, reeling off names. "Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, Martha, Chad, Zeke, Jason." She pointed a few more out, but I forgot all of the names immediately. "Welcome to East High." Miss Darbus smiled."Thank you." I said, trying my hardest to smile, and after a minute, she turned away, satisfied. My smile dropped, and I thought of the torture that I was going to undergo here.

After the bell went, signalling first lesson, I rushed from the room with Taylor. Instead of making it out first, I was pushed so I was out of the classroom last. On the way out, I walked into someone, and fell over onto the cold floor. "Ow!" I yelled, and everyone turned around to look at me. I fell backwards, and a few people laughed. Most just stepped over me like I would disappear in a minute."Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" A male voice apologised quickly. It was a polite voice, and Taylor froze where she was instead of helping me. I gathered all of my books up quickly, and the guy helped me. He had walked away before I had seen his face."Thanks for helping me." I grumbled to Taylor as I stood up. She froze.

"Gabriella, that was the Troy Bolton." She told me, her eyes glazed over and she wasn't moving.

"Is that bad?" I asked, pulling her arm to get her to move down the corridor."Er… Number one, this isn't the way to your first lesson, which is Spanish." She replied, and I blushed, turning around so we could walk the other way. "And number two, he never speaks to anyone that hangs around with me. He is a jackass basketball player, who is incredibly hot and he has never talked to a new student in his life. I don't think he's ever apologised for walking into _me_." Her face fell, and she continued, "His best mate, Chad Danforth, is amazingly hot too though." She smiled dreamily.

"I recognise those names." I told her."Their in our homeroom." She replied. "You will recognise them."

Okay. So I had been bumped into on the first day by a popular jackass already. I had walked the wrong way to my class. Could anything ELSE go wrong?

"Holy SHIT!" I heard someone scream from behind me. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ?!" I turned around. I was faced with Melanie King, a popular in my old school. She caught me up in a hug. "Hey Melanie." I sighed, patting her back."You got transferred to East High too?" She asked excitedly. "No. Mum got transferred to Alberquque and she sent me here." I corrected."Oh." Melanie was confused. She wasn't the smartest person I knew, and she got confused easily. "What about you?" I asked, willing for the subject to move on. She smiled immediately.

"You know I have an older brother called Tony?" I nodded. "Well, he got this girl pregnant and he got expelled from our school a few months after you left. Then daddy wanted a change of scene, so we moved here!" Melanie smiled. "Anyways, I have to go. Bye!" And then Melanie walked off.

"Oh shit." Taylor sighed."What?" I asked her."You know a popular, and we're about five minutes late to class." She replied.

* * *

After school, Taylor came around to my house, because apparently I live on the same street as Chad and Troy. It turns out that I live next door to Troy Bolton, co-captain of the East High Wildcats. Their house is amazing. About four floors, a tree house in the back garden, and a basketball court. Taylor was amazed when Troy and Chad came out to play basketball topless. I was pretty impressed of them saw us soon enough, sat on my balcony. It was the one with a wild dark brown, out of control afro. "Chad's seen us!" Taylor stated, and she started freaking out."Calm down." I told her. "Just act like you haven't seen him." That was easier said than done. Taylor laughed at every crappy joke I made, and the one called Troy didn't look, even when Chad waved at us. I waved back, and Taylor turned bright red, and she had to go back inside after a minute. She went home a few minutes later, driving her old car towards East High. When I went to sit back on the balcony again, Troy and Chad were gone. I sighed, and went inside to get some sleep. Tomorrow was my second say at East High.

_**Review please, so I know if it's any good or not. Pwetty pwease!! **_

_**DanniSxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Second Day.

I woke up early the next morning, and spent ages wondering what I should wear. I finally settled on black skinny jeans, a grey beaded top, and silver strappy high heels. My mum dropped me off at school again, promising that I could get a car later in the week.I met Taylor in homeroom, and she was staring at Chad, blushing at looking down whenever he met her gaze. Ms Darbus made me introduce myself to the class this morning, saying that I needed to 'formally introduce myself to the population of this homeroom'. But, like typical me, I tripped and stumbled my way through it.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, I j-just moved here from N-New York, and I'm half S-Spanish." I blushed, looking down. Ms Darbus sighed, and motioned for me to sit down. "Sharpay, show us how it's done." She said, and a blonde girl dressed in all pink stood up elegantly, and a massive smile was on her face."I'm Sharpay Evans, I will be the next big star, my favourite colour is pink. I love acting, singing and dancing, and I am a massive fan of fashion." She told us all, and then she sat down, earning a massive smile from Ms Darbus."That was- how do you say? _Fabulous_ Ms. Evans!" Ms Darbus smiled, and then she turned to glare at the rest of us. "Winter Musicale auditions will be free period on Wednesday, which is in two days time. I expect to see some of you there." Ms Darbus was spot on time, and the bell rang so we all rushed out. I made sure that I didn't fall over this time, and I made my way to Chemistry unharmed.

I got to Chemistry, and everyone was sat in a desk, so I went to the teacher. "Hello, I'm Gabriella Montez and I'm new here. Where shall I sit?" I asked her. She smiled kindly. "Over there by Mr. Bolton." Oh, shit. Next to the golden boy? The basketball legend? Lucky me. I walked over towards Troy, and got my notebook out before I realised that I had never seen Troy before. I looked up, and then nearly had shaggy light brown hair, which flopped over, covering one of his eyes unless he flipped the hair out of his way. He was wearing a tight top and jeans, and his muscles showed clearly through the top. But what was most impressive were the eyes. Not just any old eyes, but sharp, defined, and definitely raised your heartbeat. They were bright blue and they watched every move I made, without him realising that I was watching him too."Okay everyone," The teacher called order, and everyone quietened down. "Turn to the person your sitting next to and introduce yourself. This is your lab partner for the next term." Troy's face was full of disbelief. No wonder, he was stuck with me for the rest of the year. It was summer term.

Troy turned to me, and held out a hand. "Hey, I'm Troy Bolton. You are?" I held out my hand to shake his."Gabriella Montez. The new girl in your home room." I replied.

"Cool." He turned away to chat to someone on his other side. I threw Taylor a wild eyed look across the room. She winked back, and talked to the piano player in our homeroom- Kelsi.

The lesson went slow enough, and I felt someone's eyes on me the entire time. Not Fun. The bell went soon enough, and Taylor and Kelsi ran across the room, pulled me to my feet and dragged me off before I had the chance to react.

"THE Troy Bolton was staring at you all lesson." Taylor whispered, as Kelsi nodded furiously, an amazed, shocked but happy look on her face."Really?" I whispered back. Not that I cared. Obviously.

"Uh.. Yeah!" Taylor replied in a 'duh!' tone. "And I was sat next to Chad Danforth!" We stared at her. "Not that I care." She brushed off our comments before dragging me out of the way of someone who I recognised as Sharpay from our homeroom.

"Do you mind?" She hissed, glaring at me.

"Umm.. Sorry?" I asked, not sure what Sharpay wanted."Stay out of my way, brainiac Montez." She glared and walked off."First rule of East High- stay out of the ice-princess's way." Taylor stated, and dragged me off to English, my next lesson.


End file.
